


Can I Have This Dance?

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Song: Can I Have This Dance? (High School Musical 3: Senior Year), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: Takato helps teach Junta to dance;strictly for work, not because he wants to...and as they dance, their love only grows.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> My DakaIchi-loving brain just keeps cranking out ideas! I was also listening to the song while I was thinking of the next fic to do!
> 
> In a perfect world, this would have been posted yesterday to celebrate the release of Red-Blood Martyr but I had to put if off for a bit to focus on my schedule.
> 
> DakaIchi is owned by Hashigo Sakurabi-sensei, "Can I Have This Dance?" is owned by Disney.
> 
> Enjoy~!

"Tadaima."

As Saijou Takato entered the apartment, he noticed that his partner- Azumaya Junta, wasn't rushing over to him and engulfing him in a hug like he normally would. Instead, the faint sound of music danced through the air. "Chunta?" He called, moving towards the source of sound.

Entering the main room, Takato watched as Junta looked down at his feet, attempting to turn before stopping and wincing. Trying again, he turned to the right, finally looking up and seeing his partner.

"Ah, welcome home, Takato-san!" Junta smiled, grabbing the sound remote and turning off the music.

"What was with the music just now?" Takato asked, noticing that the coffee table was littered with several CDs and papers. "Waltz?"

"Yes...my next drama role is an aspiring dance instructor; they wanted me to start preparing in advance for the big dance scene meant for the finale. I know it's supposed to be easy, but it's a bit hard to follow all the steps." Junta admitted, giving a soft smile as Takato looked at the instructional papers he had been given.

Takato couldn't help but smirk- for someone who easily poured everything into Flamenco, it was amusing to hear Junta admit that he was fumbling over something so simple as a slow dance. "Well, you're doing a waltz when you don't even know the basics of slow dance, baka." He remarked, Junta softly laughing.

"I guess jumping ahead wasn't the best idea."

"It can't be helped then, I'll give you a hand." The actor replied, earning a wide-eyes stare in return. "You saw _Sinner's Kingdom_ ; I had to learn for the ballroom scene...now hurry up and get over here before I change my mind!" He barked, blushing as he saw Junta's wings burst out.

"Yes!" With a radiant smile, Junta quickly rewound the music and eagerly came over to his boyfriend.

"You at least know how to hold the partner, right?" As the words escaped Takato, Junta quickly gathered his beloved partner in his arms. A needlessly radiant aura surrounded him as he stared into Takato's eyes with a vast amount of love.

"Like this, right?" Junta asked, the aura even overflowing in his giddy voice. Blushing even more, Takato tried to avert the attention back to the lesson. This was for work, there was no way he- the great Saijou Takato, would do this because he wanted to! Yeah, that was the case- This was just for work!

"Y-yeah. Now just follow me; one step forward, two steps back. And don't look down."

"I'm always watching Takato-san." Takato resisted the urge to hit him for saying such stupid things....even if it did make him secretly happy to hear such things.

_Take my hand take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine_  
_And let the music be your guide_

"That's right, keep it at this pace." Takato encouraged, keeping his eyes on Junta as the two went back and forth with the music. The younger actor's pace was steady, easily following after Takato's as if it was a second nature. "Is this really your first time?"

"Yes, I'm just following Takato-san, just like I always have been." Junta replied. He would always follow the man who changed him; Takato had no idea to what lengths he would go to follow him, to stay at his side.

 **Won't you promise me** _(Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
**We'll keep dancing** _(To keep dancing)_  
_**Wherever we go next**_

Junta smiled as the two continued to go around the room, his gaze never leaving Takato's. Such beautiful blue eyes that conveyed everything with a single glance. A coolness that conveyed perfection, yet hidden deep within was the desire for the one he loved- and Junta would gladly do everything in his power to grant Takato that desire, no matter the means.

_**It's like catching light** **ning, the chances of finding someone like you** _  
_**It's one in a million** **, t** **he chances of feeling the way we do** _  
_**And with every step toget** **he** **r,** **we just keep on getting better**_

The world that Takato had given him brought so much joy into his life. Colors, noises, even scents and taste were brought into the light just by one person- the man who had managed to shake up his heart. There was no one who could ever do the same for him as Takato had done, nor make him feel the same way as Takato did. Junta would always keep improving himself every day, all for the sake of his beloved; just as Takato kept improving himself in order to raise his career, Junta would be there improving himself to stand on that same level as his partner.

 _So can I have this dance?_ **(Can I have this dance?)**  
**_Can I have this dance?_ **

"Well, you think you've got it?"

"Yes! Thank you, Takato-san!" Junta replied with a radiant smile, Takato soon noticing that Junta was not letting go of him or stopping, but instead continuing to step with the music. "Oi Chun-"

"Now it's my turn!" Junta cheered, suddenly whisking Takato around, causing Takato to yelp and flush in surprise. Lightly twirling, Takato managed to get back into the dance as Junta took the initiative. The other's aura was blinding at this point. Takato sighed as he gave into the other's want, allowing himself to give Junta at least this much for work....or was the beating in his chest coming for his own desire for such?

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**  
**And every turn will be safe with me**  
**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**  
**You know I'll catch you through it all**

Making another turn, Takato felt himself relax as he stared into Junta's eyes. A steadily beating heart that provided comfort and assurance. Strong hands that refused to let go of him. A soft gaze filled with love, yet hard with the conviction that he would never let anything happen to him so long as he was breathing. Junta always did everything and anything to keep Takato happy, just as he was now.

 **And you can't keep us apart** _(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_  
**'Cause my heart is** _('Cause my heart is)_  
_**Wherever you are** _

Takato knew just how far Junta was willing to go to keep them together- it was the same for him; even if it meant that it would ruin their careers, even if it meant the whole world would go against them, the thought of loosing each other was too painful to even bring to mind. No matter where one went, the other would always be there ready to complete the other half of their heart.

_**It's like catching light** **ning, the chances of finding someone like you** _  
_**It's one in a million** **, t** **he chances of feeling the way we do** _  
_**And with every step toget** **he** **r,** **we just keep on getting better**_

Junta had given everything and more to get where he was; all for the sake of obtaining the man he loved. Takato had found himself unable to ignore that fact or the fact that this stupid angel had come to be more important than anything else in his life. There was no other person that made him feel this way, nor was there anyone who could dare match Junta's devotion to him. As days went by, Takato always saw both themselves and their love for each other grow stronger. 

_So can I have this dance?_ **(Can I have this dance?)**  
**_Can I have this dance?_ **

"As expected of Takato-san, you're keeping up with me with such grace."

"O-of course, baka! Who do you think you're dancing with?!"

Giving a light chuckle, Junta leaned in as they turned, placing a soft kiss against Takato's lips. A muffled moan of surprise escaped from Takato at the action. Such gentle force, as if inviting for more- as if to express that such softness was only a drop in the vast ocean of love Junta would drown him in.

 _Oh, no mountain's too high_ _and no_ _**o** **cean's too wide**_  
_**'Cause together or not,** **o** **ur dance won't stop**_  
_Let it rain,_ _**let it pour**_  
_**What we have is worth fighting for**_  
_**You know I believe** **t** **hat we were meant to be**_

"Takato-san," Smiling, Junta pulled him closer, taking in the irresistible scent of his lover as they turned once more. "I love you."

Blushing, Takato felt a wave of warmth wash over him. The sound of Junta's heartbeat was both calming and enthralling. Nuzzling slightly into his lover's frame, his grip on Junta tightened ever so slightly. Honestly...this angel was stupid, insatiable, and did whatever he pleased...

but no one else loved, cherished, and admired him as much as Junta did. No one else deserved the place Junta had in his heart, no matter how much they would try.

 _ **It's like catching lightning** ** _,_ t** **he chances of finding someone like you**_ _(like you)_  
_**It's one in a** _**_million, the chances of feeling the way we do_ **_(way we do)_  
_**And with every step toget**_ ** _her, we_** _ **just keep on getting better**_

"M-me too..." He muttered, Junta's eyes widening in surprised joy at the soft declaration. "I-I love you too, Chunta...."

 _So can I have this dance?_ **(Can I have this dance?)**  
_**Can I have this dance?** _  
_Can I have **this dance?**_  
**_Can I have this dance?_ **

As the music ended, Takato found himself ensnared in another kiss, Junta running his hand along his chest while keeping the other in a tight grip around his waist. Melting into the kiss, he allowed Junta to explore his upper body before they broke apart for air. Yellow-green eyes stared into bright blue ones, filled with endless affection and desire.

"Chun...."

With another smile, Junta picked up his lover and begun to make their way to the bedroom. Before Takato could even begin to fight back, he was brought onto the bed and his shirt was pulled off. Looking up at Junta, there was little time to process what was happening as Junta crashed his mouth against his own. Feeling the other's hands roam against his chest again, Takato moaned.

"Takato-san, may I have another dance?"

Blushing furiously, Takato tried to glare at him but Junta's smile was overwhelming. "....Baka....that's such a stupid line."

Keeping his smile, Junta leaned down, engaging another kiss as Takato wrapped his arms around him and they began their passion-filled night.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, my heart melted as I wrote this! <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Until Next Time! ^_^


End file.
